


The Devil Wears Gold

by loveliestfirebird



Series: Movie AU Series [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Devil Wears Prada References, F/M, Fashion & Couture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveliestfirebird/pseuds/loveliestfirebird
Summary: In a high fashion world where everyone is scratching and clawing to the top of the fashion industry, Belle French just wants a foot in the door for publishing and might be in over her head.A "Devil Wears Prada" AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Six months ago, Belle French took a subway station wearing a white shirt, blue skirt, and comfortable shoes. Her hair is finely brushed without any of the usual frizz and her makeup is fairly natural. What little of it she has on. She’s merely an average looking girl that doesn’t stand out among the hustle and bustle of the busy city this time of morning. General rush of the dawn pedestrians rush past her and she tucked in the back of a taxi cab to view the directions once more. Already she had gotten in the wrong building just an hour ago and was sent a block further north. Going against the pedestrian tide, she’s started to hitch the flow of people and gets several anger looks.

Finally she comes across one of the tallest buildings in the city. Intimidated at first, she took a few deep breaths and dove head first through the glass doors with slick ebony handles. The lobby is almost too large in itself with crisp marble looking flooring and shining black furniture. Behind the receiving desk are several of Gold’s published magazines in a variety of categories. News, cooking, fitness, and even fashion. The woman sitting at the desk is all angles and no curves outside of plump lips and the under-curve of half-lidded eyes. She’s bored or disinterested in the world around her.

“Hi!” Belle greets cheerfully. “I’m here about the assistant job?”

The blond woman eyes her a little more only to point in the direction of a seating area. There are several other women waiting, all the same tall and thin and dressed effortlessly. They’re all also chatting softly among themselves and don’t acknowledge her when she sits down. While Belle can feel the job slipping from her fingers, she can catch the tail end of a conversation around her. One can’t believe she’s in the office, another would kill to get the job. Belle is left to shift around to find a better position on an uncomfortable sofa. After several minutes of anxiety creeping up her knuckles and making fists to clench around the ends of her sleeves, a woman enters.

“Isabelle French?”

This woman had to have just stepped off the runway or from a fashion magazine herself. She’s taller, leaner and almost more predatory than the woman at the receptionist desk. Her natural, smooth, brunette hair is contrasted by a stark red streak. Her heels raise her probably already tall self another six inches on a pin-thin heel. Belle meets her eyes, dubs her Ruby in her head, and can see the snicker before it happens. She’s always been a bit of an outcast in any circumstance. Most likely to wear fan costumes to a dress up party through misinterpretation or miss her stop multiple times from being too busy on a chapter. She could be a bit scatterbrained and never see the separation of herself from the inside looking out.

“Who put you up to this?” She snickered as they were walking down a hallway.

Belle fumbled for the index card out of her folder. “Archibald Hopper, Human Resources.”

“He does have an odd humor.” 

She stepped back, the mid-thigh pencil skirt inching higher as she pushed open another double glass door with her hip. In this room two desks outside a large corner office faced each other, one blander than the other. It wasn’t either of those that struck her fancy however. The corner office was enticingly bright and almost seemed to be the only source of light for the two outside desks.

“Gold has two assistants. I’m the first, Ruby, hi nice to meet you.” She spun around to flash a straight-teethed smile. Belle snorted that was actually her name, but covered it with a patient cough.

“We’re interviewing for the junior assistant. Working under Gold can set you up anywhere in publishing. There are a million girls that would kill for this have. One has.”

“Sounds fabulous.”

“Does it?” Ruby stopped them both suddenly. “Where do you keep your interest in fashion?”

“I-”

“Stop talking.” 

Ruby raised a well manicured finger painted, shockingly enough, dark plum. The work phone had begun ringing. She hung up, took a deep breath, and set to work quickly moving throughout the office space. Somebody was coming up immediately right now and everyone needed to prepare. Belle stood awkwardly at the space between the two desks and fiddled with her sleeves again while other works ran amok. Like frightened animals and a lion was on its way to catch up on the lunch it’d missed. From a closet it seemed came a man dressed in velvet and crisp trousers with a hat a top his head.

“Come back to your cages, little mice!” 

Despite the negative remark, he looked genuinely happy. Until he turned to look at her and it faded into worry. “What are you?”

“Don’t worry about her. Pop those mints, he’s coming up right now.” Ruby returned, shoving a bottle of tic-tacs into the man’s hands.

From her position, Belle swallowed her tongue and watched assistants push clothing racks out of the way, editors racing to their office. One of them changed from nurse shoes into stilettos of Ruby’s caliber. There were those curling her lashes, someone lining their lips, and Jefferson was even pulling on a body shaper under his shirt with Ruby’s help. Guards even cowered along with distinguished looking executives. The only one who didn’t bow their head in greeting was the blond from the front desk. She maintained that look of disinterest, but she did push on a smile when the man came in. 

After casting a hopeless look at Belle, Ruby huffed and rushed to the end of the hallway where the man’s cane click-clacked on the floor. Two—thousand dollar shoes were on his feet, a tailor made jacket covered his shoulders, and his hair fell flawlessly. He had a brand named ring on his finger Belle noticed, but couldn’t recall the designer. Any of the designers on him at all for that matter. As he walked nearer, one of the assistants apologized for getting in his way. He didn’t acknowledge their existence for a split second. Seeing his face as he comes nearer, she doesn’t know to be utterly enchanted, afraid, or determined more than ever to prove herself. He was stunningly put together, unlike any other man. Singular.

“He must have gotten sick overnight.” Ruby was explaining, half a step behind him.

“Does that matter to me? You should have confirmed.”

They walk into the corner office and Ruby continues. “I understand. Lumiere called from Paris. He figured out the dates for the Brazil shoot and confirmed with Jasmine. At 7:15 you received a call about the Model of the Year party, it’s in the same place last year in the Mountains.”

“My car?”

“Available and prepared.”

“Go on.”

“At 7:30 Glorious called to see whether you’d like the mixed berries or warm rhubarb. I confirmed warm rhubarb. 8:15, Mrs. Potts called to remind you about the meeting tonight at the Academy. You have reservations immediately following.”

“Cancel those and get me the Italian place instead.” He ordered. Ruby was visibly startled about the last minute changes, but wasn’t deterred.

“Understood. At 8:30, the Nolan’s called to know if you need any staff besides the driver, chef, yoga instructor, personal assistant, three maids and a yacht captain? Mary Nolan is preparing for the Miami trip.”

“Get David on the phone first. Then Jasmine, Mrs. Potts, and that singer I like. I want to invite her to Miami. She’s a thorn, but she’s entertaining. Tell Jefferson I need an answer on that formal wear now. And get that out of my building.”

His motioning over his shoulder was clearly at Belle. Ruby cringed, having clearly hoped that the interviewee wouldn’t be noticed at all for the morning.

“Actually, I’m here for the interview. I recently graduated from-” Belle stepped forward, not wanting to miss her clear chance. She saw this man as someone who needed to be confronted and not backed down from. That she could do.

“I-I was going to pre-interview and she’s the last.”

“I’ll do it. The last few you’ve sent me clearly show me you don’t know how to do your job, let alone get another as a second assistant.”

Through a few very confusing hand motions from Ruby, Belle gathered the meaning and rushed into Gold’s corner office. There was a single rose in a vase on the desk and nothing else of any decoration aside from every current edition of fashion magazines across the east coast. They were specifically fanned out on an end table. Gold stood behind the ivory desk on the continuous marble flooring. He was writing something without sitting down in an industrial, metal designed chair. It looked like a D.I.Y project, but he no doubt paid thousands of dollars for the simple object.

“Are you going to speak?”

“I didn’t want to be rude. You seemed pre-occupied.” She defended herself. “My name is Belle French and I-”

“Yes, I’ve gathered. You’re a beautiful French tart aren’t you?” He mocked in an exaggerated French accent before looking up at her. He gave her a once over like the rest of the people in the building had.

“ _Studied three years in France following the court’s ruling of_ -” Belle began, smartly, in French.

“ _Did I strike a nerve? And you’re pulling this attitude?_ ” He responded back in better French than her. He then picked up the phone and pressed a button to answer before it began ringing. “Yes, all the formal wear by three today.”

“My major was English with a focus in journalism. I-” Belle continued on when he immediately hung up the phone.

“Mrs. French.” He interrupted again, raising a hand with that ring on it. 

Belle waited for a solid two seconds for Mr. Gold to continue saying something on the matter, but he didn’t. The conversation was over.

She left, completely insulted and rejected and angry as hell.


	2. Chapter 2

“He made me look like an idiot and I played right into it!”

Belle’s apartment was small with a fantastic view of an air shaft. The bed was a futon on the floor. There’s a huge discard pile on the bed of clothes, the makeshift living room closet almost completely empty of decent clothes. She looked at the clothes she has on from the interview and is overcome by waves of self-esteem issues. 

“You should’ve come to the bar with me and the guys tonight.” Neal responds, on speaker phone. “Gary Ashton’s still asking about you. Could have had some fun with that for a little while.”

“Gary is the exact reason I barely own anything that shows off a curve, if you remember.”

Belle pulled at her sweater until she got the neck hole, somehow suddenly too small, to rip enough with minimal hopping and tugging. Neal was one of the sweetest guys she’d ever known. Built like a football player, charming as a basket of puppies, with an art degree and looking for his big break. There was a snap in the family tree somewhere that caused him to be living mostly on the bagels they served at his work. He was optimistic, trying to get her to talk about how she stood up to Gold and that she’d hear something good about the job soon. Instead she chose to reminisce about how out of place she felt.

“It’s not like you don’t own lip gloss or have cleavage, Belle.” Neal reckoned.

“So did Tamara and she was still a pig.” 

“You’re not a pig, jesus christ.” He swore under his breath at her lowering self-deprecation.

“Look I know, okay? It’s just…” She sighed. “He was gorgeous. Everyone in that office was stunning, right from my best dreams.”

“I get it. I really, really do.” He sympathized and left a pause too long to not have a smart comment about it. “You just wanted to get laid.”

“Oh my god. That’s it. You’re right. I’m fixing to start my period so I’m bloated and really wanted to impress these strangers.” Belle flopped down on the bed and rubbed at her tired eyes.

“There yah go! Go to bed, alright? You need to be up early in case they call you in.”

Belle had laid on her side the entire night watching through the small square window that allowed an okay view of the city. At all hours of the night tossed and turned, had too many cups of tea, and read for the last three hours. At four in the morning she decided that sleep wasn’t happening. That was fine enough. She could have an off day, her first since graduating university. She’d worked so hard to get a job somewhere and was suddenly stricken down with the feeling that she’d blown it. In all counts, working at Spun Lace was the opportunity of a lifetime. She’d skip the flipping burgers part of the working ladder and jump straight to one of the highest rungs. Because she refused to keep her mouth shut and let him step all over her, she’d lost it. Her degree wasn’t going to pay the bills alone.

When she did manage to relax her brain enough to catch some form of sleep, it was for two hours. Her phone was going off and she took her time going towards it, thinking it was just her alarm. Her sleep muddled brain cleared seeing it was an actual call. Holding back a deep yawn that made her voice an octave lower, she answered. She rubbed the crust from her eyes and padded to the bathroom while halfway listening to whoever was talking to her. She was in the middle of brushing her teeth when realization clicked in. They, Spun Lace, wanted her to be at the office immediately for training. The person on the other end who Belle now realized was Ruby, ordered her to brush her teeth at least. Belle spat the excess toothpaste in the sink instead of answering something she’d regret later. Hanging up, she quickly washed her face and did the best makeup she could for a ten second time limit. In an effort to find something moderately decent left her entire wardrobe on the bed as she bolted out the door.

Self-hatred about her appearance in comparison to others didn’t come until she was in the stellar glass elevator surrounded by those of model status. All their hair is shined and their makeup is perfectly contoured and their dresses are little and black. Belle couldn’t remember putting that much effort into her high school prom. Ruby, who looked absolutely flawless at near seven in the morning, waltzed in the reception on the hunt for the new second assistant. The blonde receptionist, Emma, had called her down and talked Belle through some breathing exercises to chill herself out. She’d claimed Ruby would only bite if it was asked for. Otherwise everyone in the office was totally harmless.

Ruby had a different approach to a pep talk. “Don’t forget if you mess up, it’s my head on the guillotine.”

“Got it.” Belle muttered, mostly to herself.

“Due to your delay, we now have less than ten minutes before Gold gets here.”

Belle dutifully tried to keep up with Ruby as she was introduced to everyone in the office that they crossed paths with. All of them, men and women alike, were younger than 30 and six feet tall and no more than a hundred pounds. 

“You’ve already met Emma at reception. There is Jasmine the assistant art director, Dorothy in accessories and- ohmigod!” She skipped forward a bit and kissed cheeks with a bright eyed, curly haired young woman.

“How are you doing? I’m just over to say hello to Jefferson.”

“This is Alice, I’m the new her. Gold adored her and got her another super amazing job.”

Belle raised a brow at the curious looking Alice.

“Just an assistant editor at the Looking Glass.”

“You’re joking.” Belle wasn’t one to really judge, but this girl looked out of her mind to be working at one of the top magazines on the east coast.

“Huge comedienne with those she doesn’t know or care about.” Ruby rolled her eyes.

“Tilly Tilly, lavender blue how are you?” Jefferson rushed forward and embraced Alice like they were the greatest of friends.

“Gracing my dearest friend, of course! Have you met the new Ruby?”

“I have not! I should, I love your look. It’s like Montana and Jersey had a baby.” He kept one arm around Alice’s waist, but extended a hand to Belle.

“I’m here in Maine, actually.” She chuckled to hide how awkward she felt. They shook hands and he kissed her cheek.

“Welcome to the madhouse.”

“If you’re done being such a flirt with anything bipedal, I have two minutes to explain her entire job.” 

Ruby pulled Belle by the sleeve of her sweater. Jefferson waved goodbye and walked Alice down the opposite end of the hallway. They went deeper into the bullpen in front of Gold’s corner office. She was told they were responsible for the phone, one must always be there to answer it. Other than that, Ruby was in charge of Gold’s schedule, expenses, and appointments. Ruby was also the one who went to Paris for Fashion Week, something she showed a genuine smile over when saying it. She got to wear designers, go to the shows, and this was going to be her first year going. For the first time since stepping foot in the office, Belle felt inspiration for the work they were doing.

The pair moved between the kitchen and Gold’s office where they placed his bottle of ice cold mineral water in the four o’clock position atop sandalwood coasters. His food order never changed, which meant this was supposed to be the easier part of Belle’s job. Scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast, the bloodiest damn steak in the states for lunch. His coffee order was blacker than a deep ocean abyss and thrice as hot which he’d drink with two cranberry muffins and a chocolate energy bar. All from a specific corner coffee shop and yes, he’d be able to tell the difference if it was from somewhere else. Once they fanned out the magazines with half an inch between them, Ruby checked her watch and exhaled.

“Show time.”

Gold walked in that exact moment and dumped his coat on Belle’s desk. “I told her we’re not doing taffeta or peplum again. Because they’re tacky, do you understand? I design for angels, not her blind grandmother.”

“Second does coat.” 

Ruby pointed towards the closet. Gathering what she meant, Belle grabbed the coat and hung it up in the correct position. Meanwhile, Ruby pulled out a large wire-bound collection larger than a phone book. She flipped through it with Belle and explained that Gold had to approve every last thing in it to edit it at night. It was the most important thing Belle would ever touch in her life, apparently. Every night, the book got delivered to his house along with the dry cleaning. That was Ruby’s job unless or until Gold trusted Belle well enough to do it. 

Appearing from out of Gold’s office came Dorothy while carrying a box of black pumps. “He wants to see the new second. Jefferson told me to bring these, as well.”

“I’m not changing out of these. He hired me, right? He’s fine with how I dress.” Belle smiled, confidently.

She was in Gold’s office for two seconds before Belle rushed out. She put the heels on and walks back into his office. While there, Ruby throws Belle’s kitten heels away in the trash using a tissue. Belle doesn’t even notice when she comes back this time to report to Ruby.

“He needs a skirt from White Swan for the shoot next week.”

“Did he say which skirt? Which kind? Color, shape, fabric?” Ruby asked and Belle shook her head, feeling like she’d done something wrong. “I hate it when he does that.”

Ruby started writing things down on a pad of paper while Belle checked her subway map. “You’re going to the showroom, Belle. It’s across the street from Scotland Rose. You do not take the subway during work hours. Ever.”

List in hand, Belle had forty five minutes to get everything finished. She was nervous until she stepped out of the building and spotted a town car waiting for her. Inside, she found a fridge of glass bottles containing sweet tea. The brand was something she’d never heard of before: Bae Leaf. The art was something akin to the way Neal drew, so she snapped a picture and sent it to him. His only response was wanting to know who she had sad drunken sex with to have that in their refrigerator. He didn’t respond when she explained she was at work, taking a company car.

At White Swan, Belle met Mary Nolan who personally brought out skirt after skirt. She brought out a few more bags and piled them into Belle’s arms.

“This is for Jefferson’s daughter, the rugby player. There are a couple of new suits for him as well, per the deal. Send him our love!”

Similar things of that caliber happened at two of the other designers, one of which made her feel like kindred spirits with Julia Roberts in _Pretty Woman_. She’d mistook a pair of pants for Gold thinking it was for Jefferson’s daughter. At another store, they’d piled twenty five boxes of ties into Belle’s arms just as she felt like she was running late.

“He really likes these.” Belle commented when she narrowly made it back in time. Dorothy waited a beat before glancing her way.

“He’s never seen without a tie from his original collection. These are vintage, back when it was G.H.” Dorothy explained, trying her best to be patient. “Hurry on up, Ruby’s probably had to pee since you left.”


	3. Chapter 3

After Ruby’s aforementioned bathroom break and when she got back from her part of the fourteen minute break, Belle found herself in an odd setting: the cafeteria. The pasta bar and pizza station saw no sign of human life. Everyone was crowded around the vegan-vegetarian corner without even looking at the dressing region. Knowing she was different from the rest of them anyhow, she walked towards the burger building and crafted one herself. Jefferson saddled up beside her and joined in munching on Belle’s fries.

“Hey, new Ruby. How’s your…burger?” 

“Not as good as the diner down the street, but still pretty good.” She grinned before chowing down.

“You’re just as odd as I am.” He returned her smile with a wide one of his own, almost too much for his face.

They settled in for the brief amount of conversation she could have before she had to get back. Belle kept getting strange looks from other fashion assistants who didn’t bother hiding their teasing. They could laugh and point all the wanted. Belle decided to make a bit of a show out of it. She took larger bites, ate slower, and at one point with her mouth open. She watched them cover their mouths and act as though they were going to vomit. Jefferson was in hysterics over the display, nearly laughing his head off with wild amusement. Belle turned her head to cover her mouth when she choked only to accidentally touch her burger to her sweater.

“Oh no! This is what happens when I smile in this place.” She huffed, trying to dab it away with a used napkin.

“If you didn’t have-” He grabbed her wrist to look at her digital watch. “Forty-five seconds left, I’d lend you a pretty blouse.”

“I’ll be alright. Th…Is it weird if I say thanks for sitting with me?”

“Not at all, new Ruby. Thanks for your company.”

The entire magazine staff was in Gold’s office when Belle walked in with his coffee. He was talking about something being utterly disgusting and old. She stood in the background while he informed they’d need to start completely from scratch.

“Sit down, Ruby. I need notes. The skirt-” He waved in her direction.

“It’s Belle, actually. Isabelle, but-”

“No, stop. If you think you’re above this-”

“I don’t! I-”

Gold narrowed his eyes at her. “You realize the ketchup stain is currently sitting on millions of dolors and countless jobs? And you think you’ve made a choice in keeping it there, and that sweater on your body, puts you at a place higher than all of us in this room? People like me who selected that sweater for you?”

That interaction set the tone between Mr. Gold and Belle French. Each morning after he’d dump his coat on her desk without care. He’d claim his breakfast, which was served on china, was freezing despite having not even tasting them. During the night it was complaining to Neal about how much of a complete bastard Gold was. Each time Neal would tell her to just quit and Belle would almost consider it. But considering what the people who worked for Gold went on to do, like Alice, she couldn’t leave. He was difficult and trying her patience with each second while simultaneously making her feel so guilty. She would never ever give him the satisfaction of making her quit. It didn’t matter that the school she’d gone to was so hard to get into and she wasn’t even using her degree to write anything. Whether she was getting coffee for senior editors or janitors, she was doing something that was finally heard.

One night when she was out in a diner with Neal celebrating his birthday, she got a call from Gold. He was trapped at an airport in Miami and needed her to do something, he had to get home for something that night. The flight was canceled and he needed her to do something, anything to get him back. Belle excused herself and went on a rampage of calling every number that possibly could be dialed. With the hurricane oncoming and the last minute of it all, nobody would do anything. Belle started panicking. 

“Belle, stop this. Enough is enough, just come inside. You did the best. What that sadistic asshole wants is impossible. If he wanted to be here for something important, he shouldn’t have gone to Miami.”

“You should have heard him, Neal!” Her breathing got heavier. “I’ve heard him pissed at me before, that wasn’t this. He sounded…he’s so desperate.”

Neal’s promise that everything would be fine, that Belle should just enjoy the night as it was, caused for another long night of anxiety. 

The next morning Belle found herself staring at Gold’s back as he looked out the window. What he missed was a birthday that meant a great deal to him to attend. Belle thought about how regretful she’d be if she’d missed Neal’s birthday through bad planning. Her best friend since college. Her brother, her family on the worst days. She looked down at her feet, too ashamed to look even at Gold’s silhouette.

“Your resume was shining. I thought you’d be different, I thought I was quite clever. The smart one. The different one. Yet you stranded me in the middle of Miami when my s…when I was needed here.”

“I’m so sorry. If I could make it up to you-”

“You’re excused.”

Jefferson’s door was open and he welcomed her with open arms when she broke down in tears. He gently pat her back as so much frustration from day one exploded out of her. All those conversations about wanting to stay and please Gold, do such a perfect job he had no other choice but to like her, became blurred memories. She had never in her entire life cried like this over a job. She could get along with anybody. Why him, why did Gold get under her sin like this?

“Elias Gold is impossible. Your job is about surviving her. The worst way to do that is not getting him home on his son’s birthday.”

Belle drew back, cheap mascara flaking down her cheeks. “Son?”

“I’d bet you didn’t even read this magazine. If you’re going to do this, new Ruby, you have to be the person Elias needs you to be.”

“Okay.” Belle relented and stood at arms length. “I’ll make this up to him. Will you help me?”

During her fourteen minute lunch break, she met with Jefferson once more. He lead her towards a split level room that was both closet and treasure cave. Belle had never been particularly materialistic, but she was even in awe of the amount of jewelry, bags, shoes, clothes, and faux fur. She was drawn to a gorgeous yellow ball gown in the corner by a designer even she knew. Apparently it was Ruby’s for the benefit at a museum in October. Only the first assistant got to go, but Belle found the situation amusing. While trying on clothes a bit too small for her, she recalled when she didn’t even want the shoes offered to her. Now she was carrying lent samples with her into another department. She was sat down in front of the mirror and fussed over after Jefferson explained the situation. Lumiere, in from Paris, was particularly excited about the brand new guest in his chair. He even gave her a delicious snack to eat while they did their work.

Ruby was on the phone talking out her own frustrations over Belle when the second assistant returned. Her figure was more pronounced instead of being guarded by bigger clothes. Her makeup was shining, glittering and her hair was tamed down into soft, loose, and beautiful waves. Belle felt grown up and sophisticated, but a tad but sexy. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d ever been all three at the same time. When Gold called her into his office, Belle felt confident that this would show that she truly wouldn’t leave him. She was here for as long as she could be.

“I need these printed and printed onto-”

He met the eyes of a transformed Isabelle French, jaw dropping though she didn’t even notice. The wind was knocked out of her, just on that gaze. If anybody told her they only stood and stared at each other for just a few second, Belle wouldn’t have believed it. Her lifetime went into the way he looked at her, so approving. He liked the way she looked, was pleased by it. She could do that. He collected himself and gave an approving nod before turning back to the phone. Belle continued the day with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. Not because of the attractive heads that turned when she walked by now, not because she got to keep a phone Gold had gotten for his birthday that he wouldn’t like. Because she got a nod from her boss.

On the phone with Neal who expressed concern about her transformation to the dark side, Belle read articles Gold had published in the past. Alice had articles about teenage drug abuse, Ruby had a few about animal laws conservations in other countries. Gold himself was interviewed in a discussion about domestic violence. It was there she found him to be ten years divorced and estranged from his son, Bae. 

Who was now living as Neal Cassidy, his mother’s maiden name, in Maine. After graduating from…

Her phone beeped, signaling she was getting another call. Neal was talking about hanging up anyway, and Belle couldn’t find herself to say anything to get him to stay on the line. She answered the call waiting to find the other half of her brain melt.

“H-hello, Mr. Gold.”

“I need some sketches picked up from Great Dragon brought to me at the offices.”

It was near midnight, she registered. Why was he at the office? Was it because she didn’t get him home in time for Neal’s birthday and so he had no one to go home to?

“In the taxi now.”

The Great Dragon was a superior private club that was currently holding a party Belle never thought she’d been within a radius of. Every woman there could have been a supermodel and all the men were muscular, tan, and dressed to the nines. She’d picked up the sketches and left quickly after getting hit on by “self proclaimed open minded straight couple”.

Belle walked into the office building, sketch in tow and waved at a janitor. Opening the door, she spotted Gold without his suit jacket and the sleeves of his purple shirt rolled up exposing his forearms. He had a drink on his desk and a bottle siting right next to it. She knocked so she wouldn’t frighten him. He looked so disheveled and stressed out it made her heart tighten.

“I know how titillated you must be, but please hurry, dearie.”

“Will Scarlet sends his regards. I’m glad to have met him.” Belle felt compelled to say.

“I imagine you would find his work interesting.”

“If not occasionally factually incorrect from what is now clear about Hart Corps and the leaders fraudulent acts against her second husband.” Belle shrugged, lacing her fingers together. She wanted to mention Neal, or Bae, but didn’t know how to bring it up.

“Your thesis was right on the money with a lot of others.” He said in passing, but it struck her.

“You read that?”

“I requested what your professors would allow an employer to have. As someone with little interest in fashion, I was curious as to why you hadn’t already had a job lined up.”

“And what did you find?” Belle felt stiff, like he was picking on her again. She wanted conversation with him. The more he spoke with her the more she craved his approval.

“Little things. Your impassioned use of the English languages for surpasses any logical thinking you might have. Which is well and good, but useless in an educated environment.”

“You understand which university I went to correct?” 

He looked up at her then from the spread he was working on. His tired eyes dared her to argue with him. “I just told you I researched your work.”

“Then you know the years I attended. And that it’s a small school as it is accredited. To the point where the dorms were co-educational.”

His voice when he spoke was lower and more quiet than a whisper. “I know.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Where is Ruby?” Gold appeared suddenly as if through a puff of smoke while Belle was in the kitchen putting away dishes.

“In production. If you need anything, I’m here.” Her voice sounded too earnest, even for her.

“Come with me.”

Moments later after being dropped off downtown from Gold’s impatience at being driven, Belle struggled to keep up. Her heels might make her figure look better, but the stack of heavy magazines didn’t care in the slightest. She followed him across the street where a car missed her by inches. The driver slurred angry words out the window, but stopped when Gold shot him an evil glare from the sidewalk. It wasn’t until a few moments later when Belle realized that they were on the same street as the Great Dragon. Belle’s second time in a place she wouldn’t have been allowed a year ago.

Zelena of Viridescent ran over to greet Gold, her assistants stopping what they’re doing to try and not openly stare. The embrace with Zelena and Gold was awkward looking, but only not to his former student. The moment they draw back, Gold dropped an envelope on the table. 

“Explain.” He said, but Belle knew that tone. He was giving her five minutes to give him a reason not to rip her throat out.

“It’s an intersection of color, a celebration of diversity if you will. Greens and golds, sunflower meets winter storm with a little Valentine’s Night mixed in. It’s still a work in progress, but-” 

“No, dearie. It really isn’t.” 

This was it, Belle realized. Everyone except for her looked confused over his intentions with this conversation. He was about to absolutely flay her. His eyes went from a gaudy green and yellow sketch dress to Zelena’s face.

“You had editorial coverage with me before any other. I made people look at you, I was the only one in the front row of your first show at that awful warehouse on that disgusting pear. What did I do when it was over?”

She opened her mouth to answer, but he stopped her.

“I applauded. A year later, you put green in winter where it made sense. A year after, you released a revolutionary St. Patrick’s line that made the MET Gala cry. After that you were credited with inventing a way for young women to look sexy while wearing a damn kitten heel.”

Their noses were two inches apart, but everyone could smell the fire and brimstone in his words.

“That’s what you do. You put women in these things that are ugly by any other designer. You are there, during every event a woman has to make the world envious of who she is, even if she’s not powerful or special or particularly beautiful. This on the other hand-”

He raised up the sketches.

“You aren’t going to do this to either of our reputations. This is revolting. Burn it. Design something better with your heart in it. I know you can.”

Mallory Vincent, owner of the club, burst into applause as Gold and Belle walked out and Belle realized this was who he was. Harsh, so incredibly harsh, but honest all the way through. Somehow that was inspiring to whoever he spoke with. It didn’t excuse all aspects of him being an asshole, but she knew he worked just as hard. Every day, even after that midnight escapade, Belle showed up at work with emails dating from four in the morning. That all important book Ruby showed her on the first date was covered in notes front to back. Neal called it textbook Stockholm Syndrome at this point, but she wouldn’t agree with that. She could always leave if she wanted. There was no captivity. Just because she’d seen the humanity and dedication didn’t mean anything.

Belle’s next day a work was Ruby informing her that she’d begin doing the book now. Belle had very nearly cried tears of happiness every single second for the rest of the day. She felt rewarded, like she’d done something so perfectly right and officially had been forgiven. She didn’t care that she had to wait until every department had submitted their pages. Once more she had pleased him and there was no greater personal delight than that. She spent her waiting time that evening looking around his office. She looked at pictures hanging on his wall with every kind of celebrity in forty different fields. He’d preached to Zelena about dressing people for the events in their lives and his work environment showcased this. The only picture not there was Neal. She touched a space in the wall where she’d like it to be. 

A few moments later, the editorial assistant brought her the heavy book. She retrieved the dry cleaning as well from the coat closet and walked out of the building where a car was waiting for her. It was so late at night that the streets were pretty much empty. She arrived at his house, gorgeous and vintage looking and very pink- or salmon, she wasn’t quite there yet. What she’d been warned to do was open the door, hang the clothes on the hook in the foyer, leave the book on the table. Her heart was racing as she stepped up the dimly lit stairs, surprised at how much greenery there was. She unlocked the door using the key code given to her and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She scanned the wall for the hook and only found a sconce, but that was okay, and hangs it up with as much of her anxiety as she can get rid of.

“…what did you want me to do? We were in the middle of a shoot.”

Gold, in a pinstripe white and yellow shirt and silk navy pants, walked into the foyer on the phone. Just as before when it was them alone, the world blurred around them. Even as he hung up the phone it looked as though he were moving in slow motion. Belle set the book on the only available table without stopping eye contact. 

“Will there be anything else, Mr. Gold?”

“The schedule for shows and interviews at Paris is horrendous. I need the best team at my side during that week.”

“I’m certain Ruby is well prepared. Her whole life is in Paris.”

“Ruby doesn’t speak French and that is a liability. She’s an American circuit, not you.”

“You want me to go to Paris with you.”

“Yes.” He confirmed, breathless. He rectified himself and stood taller. “You have sixteen hours to decide and tell Ruby one way or the other.”

Seventeen hours and no sleep later, Ruby was changing her desktop background from an Eiffel Tower to a black hole and Belle was in Jefferson’s office. He was setting up outfits to accompany Gold to a bistro, private tennis lessons, front row fashion show, and anything else between. He also gave her every kind of makeup that had ever been invented. Belle looked at it all and thought how she’d sold her soul the moment she put on those black pumps. Going to Paris with Gold, it wasn’t a bad thought. She wanted to be at his side when he did everything, especially during travel. Being around him was a lot easier since dropping massive hints that she knew his son. She still hadn’t told Neal, but it wouldn’t be shocking to her that he knew his father was her boss. She was careful when talking about how much she wanted to go to Paris with Gold for that reason.

“Alright, Belle, what’s wrong?” Jefferson asked after the beauty assistants left.

“I’m guilty.”

“Ruby would’ve done it with no question. Do not think about stuff like that, alright?” 

“It’ll drive me mad?” Belle teased, making his eyes sparkle.

“Right! Car will pick you up at six.” He kissed her cheek and hugged her neck.

Despite the encouragement from Jefferson and the gentle support from Neal that going to Paris wasn’t her screwing over Ruby, Belle still felt awful when she looked in the mirror. This was the girl who used to think bargain bin was couture and chewed her hangnails while she read. She used to think of herself as down-to-earth, the type of girl you could have a beer with no problem. She used to laugh at the jokes that made fun of those type of fashionistas. Now, if she met herself, she didn’t know if she’d talk to her. She didn’t know what she could do to fix that either. Her work would all go to waste if she quit and she could forget about getting a job anywhere with that on her resume.

Two days later, Belle was in a limousine in Paris at night looking in awe at the beautiful scenery. Gold didn’t even flinch. The only time she saw him emote at all was when taking some kind of medication on the first class plane. He was asleep with minutes and he she shamefully kept an eye on him. Mouth closed, hair perfectly in place. Perfect even at rest, like the angels he dressed. At the hotel, he’d gifted her with a large suite that she’d confused for being Gold’s. He’d set her up with probably the second best room on the entire premises. She went over to the window overlooking the amazing view. She was a long way from her dumpy apartment. Too amazed to remember time differences, she sent Neal a video just to say she made safe as promised. 

Gold and Belle had the exact same treatment the following morning. Teams of hair, makeup, pedicure, manicure, the works. It was all to prepare for front row beside Gold at the fashion show. Belle took notes on those that were paying attention to the clothes and who was waiting for his approval. She didn’t have time to breathe before they were dining in a Parisian restaurant and she was ordering for them both to practice her French. They were surrounded by designers, editors, celebrity attendees and Belle still couldn’t take her eyes off him. The morning after that was spent preparing a chateau so that by that night the seating arrangement was perfect. This evening, Gold graced the paparazzi with a rare smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

Belle received an email that said Alice was in Paris and wanted to meet for dinner at least once along with Lumiere. She went to Gold’s room to ask if there would be any problem with this. When he didn’t answer her knock, she opened the door and found him in sweatpants.

“Come in, dearie. Keep me entertained for awhile.”

Belle was dressed flawlessly to go have dinner with Alice, but thought nothing of her plans. She came in and shut the door behind her, taking a seat on the sofa opposite Gold curled up and looking out the window.

“I grew up in Glasgow. The only child of a prostitute and the town drunk. I grew up thinking I’d live and die there and everything between was inconsequential. My father vanished one day and I lived with my aunts.”

He smiled without moving his mouth and Belle almost cried.

“It’s actually a very small town out of Glasgow. I learned to make my own clothes and I finally had something that never belonged to someone else before. When I got hired as an assistant, that’s all that mattered to me. Making people own something that would be theirs alone.”

“I lost Neal in a divorce. The inconsequential life becomes meaningful when they’re getting taken away.” He looked at her then. That thundering electricity softening to a calm, melancholic, sadness. “It wasn’t the divorce. It was the first step mother and the step sisters. I couldn’t be what he wanted me to be, couldn’t give him more love than the hate he received.”

Belle stayed quiet for a moment enough to let the air settled back. She offered the only thing she can. “Do you want to take the evening off?”


	5. Chapter 5

Belle is in a yellow beaded ball gown, in Paris, dancing the night away in a grand chateau, with the man of her dreams. Getting an invitation to Neal’s wedding had been the cause of his emotional breakdown and so she’d stayed with him the entire night. He never apologized for keeping her from dinner plans with Alice, but he gave her plenty of opportunities to leave. Instead, just like now, she opted to be right by his side. He kept her close by his side from the moment they arrived and she hoped this meant he agreed something had changed. All she remembered from the magnificent party was how excellent of a planner he was. 

On the car ride back to the hotel, she moved closer and rested her weary head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and smiled, drifting into a dreamlike state as he brushed his fingers atop her hand and held her fingers cautiously. They were breaking into a controversial territory and she could feel the hesitation, the intrigue, sparking higher. She didn’t part until the car stopped and they had to walk into the hotel together. Outside of brushing their fingers together, she made no move in the elevator either. Not until they were in the hallway in front of his suite. She leaned against the door frame, teasing her interest. Finally, he stepped back and left the door open as he went to the sofa. She waltzed in like the cat that got the cream and snuggled against his side in front of the roaring fireplace.

She was in her pajamas leaning into him for all the warmth in the world which lived within him, beneath his arm as it rested on her shoulders. The only sign anything had happened the night before which hurt him emotionally was the slight crack in his voice when they were leaving for the party. Tonight she got what she always wanted. To be enough for him. Here in Paris where the twinkling lights of nightlife were just in her reach, she chose to look at him. Belle knew that when they left this trip and went back to real life, she’d need something real to ground herself and remember Paris without rose colored glasses. She found his eyes and the flecks of lighter brown against dark brandy. She found that his cupid bow lip matched her full pout (lipstick and liner truly had done wonders) just as the odd angle of his body carved out space within her curves to be with her. If every rose had its thorns, they were truly and perfectly matched.

“How are you feeling about the wedding?” Belle asked in bed that night while tracing patterns in the triangular patch of hair just above his navel.

“Have you spoken with him at all?”

“Only for him to explain his fiance is your receptionist.” 

“So he ignores that you’re near me at all.”

“He’s never tried to stop me from wanting to impress you.” She rolled onto her stomach. “I think when he told me to quit it was to harden my resolve.”

“He doesn’t…he doesn’t talk about before?”

Belle shook her head gently. She ran her fingers through his hair. “Have you ever talked to him about what happened with the step-family?”

“I left him with them. Why would he want to listen to anything I say?” 

“It would help?” She offered with a smile. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her flush against him. “It would make you breathe easier when we talk about him.”

“The only thing I want to talk about right now, Ms. French, is your breakfast.” He dissuaded, rolling her onto her side next to him.

“Just tell me your thoughts on the wedding.” She whispered into the room as he wrapped around to spoon her.

“Long time coming. Practically arranged, they’ve been together so long.”

Hearing him talk like a father made her smile. She brought his hands to her chest and let his knee wedge between hers as they slept. Just the same as last night, completely clothed and comfortable. Six hours of peace before eighteen hours of fast pace hell. When she broke it down to 360 minutes of being in Paris with Gold, it sounded like more time. She pulled him tighter around her, arms not quite strong per se, but secure. Unrelenting to let her or anything else go. She bent her head to kiss his knuckles and fought back a surprised giggling when he nuzzled into the side of her neck. Love and affection for him poured through her. It had been too much for the resentment at the start of their work relationship and that negativity had long since evaporated. She wanted precious little more than his happiness.

Four hours later, Belle was being woken up by a hand to her abdomen and kisses across her face. She wrinkled her nose and captured a good morning kiss from a surprisingly cheerful Gold. He was already dressed with not a thread out of place as usual. As if nothing was different at all and she’d just slept in her boss’s bed accidentally. She ran her fingers through her hair and sat up, beckoning him to sit beside her. He did and picked at the fruit on her plate while they discussed plans for the day. Having breakfast with him first thing in the morning was officially the cherry on this trip. Paris hadn’t even crossed her mind, if it wasn’t bustling outside the door waiting to exhaust them.

At a 18th century castle in the countryside, Belle stood outside working with the staff and coordinating arrivals. Six months into her first disastrous interview with him and Ruby, she had found herself inside and keeping an eye on the man her heart was set on. She marveled as he greeted guests as composed and gracious as he could ever be. Jefferson was there along with Alice at Gold’s side. When everyone was inside and prepared for the festivities to begin Jefferson clinked a clean fork against a glass filled with white wine. He winked at Belle across the way and winked at her.

“His name has become legend. His style the commandments for anyone interested in style, taste, and sophistication. Without a doubt one of the most elegant men to walk the earth, Elias Gold.”

Belle tried not to applaud as hard as her pride wanted. She didn’t bother stopping the smile spread across her face and hoped he could see the shine in her eyes. Gold stepped up to the podium and began without a screech of feedback to restrain him.

“First I want to congratulate Regina on her new line, which is nothing short of miraculous.” He began, eying the woman who was sat a table in front of Zelena. Belle furrowed her brows in confusion over praising one rather than the other.

He went on to talk about how important the day was to both him and to the magazine, as well as everyone in that room who’d bothered to show up. For those select few in the world that didn’t know what he was, they may mistake his cold cut words for lack of care. For all of those in the room, particularly the one woman who held his heart in her gentle hands, he meant every word. What shocked them and ended up on the news for the next year, Gold announced he was leaving the company and entering into an early retirement to take care of other projects that needed his attention. Belle’s breath caught in her throat and she nearly dropped the clipboard held firmly between her manicured fingers. She watched him the entire way as he stepped down from the podium and shook hands with Michael Ian Dias of MiDas, his daughter Katrina, and finally Jefferson. He ignored both Regina and Zelena and went straight to her while the gossip was still flaring. She didn’t understand what he meant when he nodded at her and started out the door, but she followed immediately.

“Elias, you have open invitations from every magazine in the world and you’ve declined every single one of them the last year and a half.” Belle stage whispered while they were in his car, him driving. “What are you doing?”

“I thought about what you said!” He called over the rush of the wind from where he’d rolled down all the windows. “Had someone I trust get in contact with Emma see if she knows anything that happened when Neal was with them.”

“Okay, can you slow down?” Belle felt her face go pale while she gripped onto the car door. Gold looked at her then, his calm and beautiful eyes blasted into wild inhumanity. She must have seen how he frightened her, for he swung the car into a stop.

“Now.” She swallowed, turning to face him. “Explain to me what the hell we are doing.”

“They never laid a finger on him!”

“That’s…that’s good isn’t it?” She placed a shaking hand atop his. Gold’s face fell, confusion washing over his face.

“I…” He didn’t know how to answer. “They locked him up. They shut him out. They cleansed him of me for the five years he was with them. I don’t exist in his head, because he doesn’t believe I want to be there.” His anger grew with each pause of breath until he was seething the words from the jowls of his mouth.

Belle leaned forward and caressed his cheek in hopes of soothing him. “That’s something you can fix.”

“I had to hand his stepsisters the highest recommendation I can give. I’m a bastard. I thought they were my heirs, my prodigies when Neal wasn’t showing interest. I thought I was saving them from their mother when Neal went to university.”

“Who-” Belle didn’t have to think twice about the only two people she’d seen him give praise outside herself. Suddenly she was infuriated as him. “Zelena and Regina are his stepsisters?”

He nodded. “Never mentioned them?”

“I would be in prison right now if I thought they hurt him. Anybody for that matter.” She smiled, more at ease now as he closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. “What are we doing, Elias? I’ll follow you anywhere but I need to know.”

“I have made my legacy.” He began, putting the car back into drive and heading towards the airport. They were meant to leave after the party anyway, so their bags were in the car and ready to go whenever they were.

“You could have it and Neal, you realize.”

“If I left for him, it would show how much this means to me. More than that if I stay-” he met her eyes. “You couldn’t. And I can’t give you a letter of recommendation.”

“Jefferson wrote me one before we came to Paris, actually. Told me to take the trip and guilt quit after.” Belle confessed.

“Ruby was never going, if I’m honest. She would have made this miserable.” He sniffed, looking ahead at the road.

“And you’re happy I’m here?” She grinned, glad for the lighter mood despite thinking his quitting was a bad idea.

He looked at her and failed to suppress a smile. “I’m not unhappy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming to a close (next chapter should be the last!) but if you have any prompt, please let me know! I can add it as a separate work in this verse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically a prologue, but if you want to see more from this 'verse let me know! i'd be more than thrilled coming back to it.

Belle sat with her hands folded across her lap to keep her fingers from picking at the lint on her navy pleated skirt. A cool hand took hers and she smiled at her accompaniment to this strange extravaganza. After a lot of flowers, chocolates, gift cards, and promises that it was never anything of a personal vendetta, Ruby had come around to forgive her and allowed Belle to be her date to the wedding of the century. Ruby and Emma the receptionist were magnificent friends long before they both came to work in the same place, so Ruby was to be a bridesmaid before everything went to hell two weeks ago. Emma’s parents had thrown this magnificent, lavish, and very expensive bridal shower party that any debutante or heiress would have loved. It had freaked Emma out too much and she’d damn near called the whole thing off. Belle and Ruby plotted against the Blanchard’s, well meaning as the family was, and managed to get together a just as nice elopement ceremony.

Emma finding out she was pregnant hadn’t put her mind at any more of an ease, but for now that was neither here nor there. Neal still didn’t know and Belle was bursting at the seams to tell Gold. She watched her greatest love stand behind Neal with a smile that must be hurting his cheeks at this stage. That look hadn’t stopped ever since Neal forgave his father. Their reunion had been as trying as Belle believed it would have been. It had taken Neal seeing for himself that Gold had left the business, followed by Zelena and Regina’s massive decline in the market, and finally Belle having nothing to do with it. As good as Belle was for his father, Neal needed to know that those decisions had come from Elias Gold with the intent to work on fixing things, not anybody else guiding him along the way. Neal, just as much as Emma, hadn’t wanted the flash and pomp of where their families came from. This wasn’t the wedding that was chosen for them, but one they chose for themselves. Elias Gold letting go of control on other’s lives had been a wonderful help to the relationship between father and son.

“So where are we celebrating?” Ruby asked after the official kiss had been exchanged. Belle could see Gold trying not to tear up in front of half of his former employees. 

“Neal and I have a plane to catch in five hours, so we’re going up and getting rest.” Emma explained, letting Neal help her with her coat.

“My advice? Tell ‘em after. Get your great Scandinavian expedition before denounced from your family.” Ruby shrugged, smiling half-heartedly.

“Good family won’t kick you out for following what you know to be the right thing.” Neal advised Ruby’s clearly delicate situation.

“Don’t let my black sheep problems be on your mind.” Ruby sighed as she hugged Emma tightly. “It’s your wedding night. Enjoy it.”

“I’d let you go with us.” Emma assured.

“We’ll take care of her.” Belle dissuaded, hooking an arm around Gold’s arm as he spoke with Neal behind them. Gold didn’t react outside taking her hand in his. He carried on with his conversation as calm and collected as ever.

“When are you leaving?” Belle heard Neal ask. She turned around wide eyed at Gold, not having a clue what was going on with that. Neal caught her look and clearly stopped himself from grinning.

“We should be going. Ruby, come with us to the hotel? Think Emma’s going to worry about you until we board the plane if you’re not right there.” Neal chuckled awkwardly. 

As his designated best friend, Belle could tell he was lying in a way. It may be true about Emma, but he had to make something up for Ruby to need to go with them. Considering what she’d just heard, she had no doubt it was over what he had been discussing with his father. Which meant Gold had something to talk to her about in private. Like him going away somewhere without her. She swallowed down the pain of that to be able to say her goodbyes again to Emma, Ruby, and a lasting embrace with Neal. When it was just herself and Elias Gold left in the courthouse, she sucked in her cheeks to keep herself from crying over her darkening relationship. Everything had been going so spectacularly well for the last several months. They had just talked about moving in together when the publishing company she was helping start up took off and she had time. It hadn’t felt like too much too fast, but maybe it had been. She’d always been so enchanted with him, maybe she wasn’t enough anymore. 

Belle leaned on the car door as they drove to his place. She was suddenly brought back to the same feeling she’d had after her first interview with him when she was forced to compare herself with all the other applicants who were tall and thin and glamorous without Jefferson’s help. Suddenly claustrophobic, she kicked her Jimmy Choo’s off and tossed them in his backseat, ready to book it into her own car when he parked. If she didn’t hear him breaking it off maybe it wouldn’t happen right now after what was all-in-all, the happiest day of her life. Him taking her hand and holding it the whole car ride home didn’t help her snapping chest.

“Belle? Are you alright?” The worry in his voice as she did what she planned and started to rush out of the car hurt her.

“Fine. Tired, long day, you know.” She rubbed her eye, not wanting to cry right now.

“Sweetheart.” He reached forward and caught her wrist. “Don’t go to your apartment tonight. Come inside with me.”

Hope was not a thing he used his voice for with anybody other than her. Belle stilled and sighed, turning to go in he salmon house with him. As soon as they were in the foyer, he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to sway.

“Every happiness in the world is because of you.” He thanked with a whisper in her hair. “You’ve been so busy and stressed out, yet you made time for getting Neal and Emma the wedding they wanted. Every second I’ve known you, is you giving. My god, do I appreciate it and love you for it.”

The man knew how to end things, she’d grant him that. Belle couldn’t pull away if she wanted to.

“If I could carry you, I would. So just follow me.” 

He withdrew, sliding his hands down her arms and taking her hands in his. They went up the stairs and towards the main bedroom where he stood behind her once again to close her eyes with one hand. She opened the door and he let her see the flower petals spread across the entire room and four suitcases. Gold only ever traveled with two at best and they did not look like the ones before her. Nor did she think he’d pack women’s bathing suits, dresses, shoes, and a million other things that were her shape and style and from her closet in her apartment. Belle felt so relieved to be a fool. He wasn’t leaving her at all. He was taking her off on some adventure with him. Somewhere with multiple elements of weather, because there were also a few faux fur coats. Not that long ago, Belle wouldn’t have seen them as anything else other than pretty. Now she saw the work that it took to get these items to her suitcase, how important it was that she wear them.

“Where are we going?” She faced him for the first time since after the wedding and her heart, as well as her jaw, dropped. 

“Anywhere you want. Anywhere you go, that’s where I want to be. I can never ever repay you for the work you’ve done to me professionally and personally.” He popped open the box. “I’d like to start trying today.”

Clothes, shoes, vacations, Paris, all of it forgotten as she stepped forward to hug his neck in a loving embrace. Taking that as a yes, he slipped it onto her finger without her having to let go of him. He then sought her lips with a smile and relished in the fact that he’d been right about her from the very first moment they met. She never, not once, needed him. He needed her. Only Belle could understand somehow the pain of his soul and see it even in his harshest moments.


End file.
